Lost in Monstro City - Chapter 1
|| - http://mmfc.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_in_Monstro_City_-_About About - >> ---------- Chapter 1 - The Arrival It was a normal and sunny day. A young human girl, called Diana, was finishing her simple duty. Diana: "Phew, I'm done... Agh, why do cleaning seasons always have to be so tiring?" She said while setting her hair aside from her neck, since she was sweating. "At least I think I can finally have some rest now. Anyways, let's see what's new in here..." She then picked up her laptop and opened her favourite online game. "Oh, I have three more friend requests, awesome. It doesn't seem to have happened anything else. Im exhausted... I guess I'll go have a nap..." After closing her laptop and putting it on the desktop, she was going to lie on her bed. Right before she did that, it started raining. She stayed standing for a couple of seconds. Diana: ''"So cool! I love rain, so that'll help me to sleep."'' What she wasn't expecting was a powerful thunderbolt that lighted up the entire room. Diana: "KYA!" She exclaimed. "That thunderbolt shocked me...! Is there an actual storm?" And after that, another thing she didn't expect: Diana: ''"Oh great, now the lights went off. Although I shouldn't care too much, if I'm going to sleep anyways..." But then, she started to make an awful realization. ''"Wait a minute, why did the rain stop so suddenly? Actually, I can't hear nor see absolutely anything! MUM! DAD! Are you there?" No answer. Diana: "No answer at all... I guess I'll just try to walk to the door..." And that shocked her even more. "WHAT?! The door is not here! I really can't touch anything either! Am I in an empty room or something?!" '' She started to get anxious. '''Diana:' "HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! TAKE ME OUTTA HERE!" But once again, there was no answer. Diana: "What is happening... I'm scared... Someone help me, please..." Just when she was going to give up, a misterious gem appeared opposite her. Diana: "Uh? What is that? It looks like a giant rainbow diamond..." She stared at it for a few seconds. "It gives me a nice sensation... What if I, I dunno, touch it?" And that's what she did, because she thought she would feel better. Then, the gem brighted with a really shiny light. Diana: "Ah-- Ah!" That's how she could react while covering her eyes. And then, nothing. ---------- A few hours passed until Diana could regain consciousness. She could barely open her eyes. Diana: ''"(Ugh, my head...)"'' She thought while putting her hand on her forehead. "(What just happened...?)" She could feel that she was lying in grass. "(Wait, where am I?)" Two voices talked near her. ???: "What is that thing?" It seemed to be a boy. ??? 2: "I don't know, but I think it's moving." This one sounded like a girl. Diana: "(Who's talking? I heard two voices. I think I can completely open my eyes now...)" What she saw was completely out of her mind. ???: "Yeah, you were right, it just woke up." Diana: "I... (Uh...)" ??? 2: "Oh, it looks like it's trying to talk!" Diana was really confused that that moment. The boy seemed to be an orange striped cat with rabbit ears, and the girl looked like a pink hybrid between a puppy and a hamster -- at least, that's how she would have described them -- and they were talking! Diana: "(Well, this must be definitely a dream...)" But before wanting to wake up, she started talking to them. "With all respect, guys, what are you?" ??? 2: ''"Uh? We were going to ask the same thing." '' ???: "We're moshis! We live here, in Monstro City. And what are you?" Diana: "(Monstro City? First time I hear it...)" Although she didn't think about it too much if it was a dream. "I'm a human, and I..." She was interrupted by the pink puppy. ??? 2: "A human! There have never been humans in Monstro City before! This is great!" She seemed to be excited. Diana: "(What.)" ??? 2: "Anyways, do you have a name?" Diana: ''"Um... Yes, I do. My name's Diana. And I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'she'."'' ???: ''"Diana? Ha! Now that's a weird name."'' ??? 2: ''"Katsuma!"'' ???: "What? It's true!" 'Katsuma' didn't sound like any word Diana knew, so she arrived to another conclusion. Diana: "So 'Katsuma' is your name?" (??? => Katsuma) Katsuma: "That's right! I'm the coolest and best kung-fu fighter in Monstro City!" ??? 2: "And I'm Poppet." (??? 2 => Poppet) Poppet: ''"It's really nice to meet you, Diana! Welcome to Monstro City!"'' ((SORRY, I'LL COMPLETE IT LATER)) Category:Fan Fiction